


Remora

by Raicheru



Category: Bleach
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 11:18:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raicheru/pseuds/Raicheru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A well known hollow that has evaded soul reapers for decades has come to Karakura.  Ichigo intends to take it out before it can hurt anyone else but ends up getting taken instead.  Rescue comes from an unlikely ally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on FF dot net as part of my Tangerine collection back in 2011.

“Ichigo, wait!” Rukia reached out to grab at the hem of the redhead’s robes before he vaulted from the window of his room. He turned slightly and frowned at her.

“There’s a hollow out there. Even I can feel it.” Ichigo narrowed his eyes and settled on the sill for a minute when he saw her worried expression. “What’s wrong?”

“It’s not just any hollow.”

“It doesn’t feel like a Menos or anything. What’s the problem?” he huffed with impatience.

Rukia held up her Soul Pager to show him the display but all he could see was a little wiggly shape that bounced around the screen. He raised a brow when she didn’t elaborate.

“Well, what the hell is it?”

“This hollow is extremely old. It’s code name is Remora and nobody has even come close to defeating it.”

“Oh yeah? You said the same thing about Grand Fisher and I kicked its ass.” Ichigo swallowed when the memories flashed across his eyes. He sighed and mumbled. “Mostly.” Neither of them mentioned that he hadn’t actually defeated it completely.

Rukia’s expression softened slightly. “Yes, you did better than any soul reaper that came across that one. But this is different.”

“It kills people and eats their souls, right? I’m going to defeat it before it gets anybody else. End of story. And besides, I’m way stronger now than I was before.”

The petite woman saw the determined look in Ichigo’s eyes and knew she’d never win this particular argument. Pulling out a small rabbit shaped dispenser, she downed a piece of soul candy and popped out of her gigai.

“Fine, but I’m going with you.” She shot him a hard look. “And we’re going to be careful.”

“Only if you can keep up.” Ichigo shot her a small grin before taking off. Rukia blinked as she was left behind in his wake.

“Well that was just wude.” The Chappi mod soul in Rukia’s gigai crossed her arms over her chest as she watched Ichigo take off. Rukia smiled at the small lisp. It never ceased to amuse her.

“Keep an eye on things while we’re gone.”

“Don’t forget me! I’ll watch things too!” Kon suddenly popped out of his drawer and leered at Rukia’s gigai before taking a flying leap toward her chest. Rukia rolled her eyes as Chappi swatted him down to the floor and planted a foot in his plushy body. Ichigo had a bad habit of using his badge to release his soul form instead of popping Kon into his body to take his place. But Chappi would keep his family from finding his empty shell lying around. Heading to the window, Rukia leapt lightly to the sill and then out into the night.

. . . . . . .

Ichigo tore across the sky heading in the direction of the hollow. It did feel a little different from the ones he’d gone after in the past but he couldn’t put his finger on why exactly. But a hollow was a hollow. He’d deal with it and be back in time to study for tomorrow’s test.

“Geez, you are such a boring idiot. Nobody should look forward to studying.” Ichigo’s inner hollow, who had dubbed himself ‘Hichigo’ recently for some unknown reason, snickered inside his head. “It wasn’t for no reason, King. I got tired of being referred to as ‘hollow.’”

“Well, that’s what you are.”

“Hmph. I’m way more than that and you know it. And how would you feel if I called you ‘human’ all the time?” There was a fluttering sigh of irritation and Ichigo forced himself to stay calm. It never did him any good to argue.

“Sorry.”

“Don’t worry about it. Worry about the hollow.” There was a small pause as if Hichigo was considering something. “You shouldn’t waste your time on small fish. Why don’t you go looking for one of those arrancar so we can have a real fight?”

“Because that’s not my job. If they come here, all bets are off. But until then, this is it.”

“Spoilsport.”

“Just go away.” Ichigo curled his lip. So far, nobody had caught him talking to himself. But it was only a matter of time before his friends and family started giving him worried looks. “Seriously. Crawl back under your rock or something. I‘m in charge, remember?”

“Whatever you say Your Majesty.” Hichigo’s sarcasm was not lost on Ichigo. He almost imagined the pale version of himself giving him some sort of exaggerated bow. Probably with an extra salute involving only one finger. “Wake me up when you’re actually doing something interesting.” With that, his presence faded so much, Ichigo couldn’t even feel him anymore. That was fine with him. They had a precarious relationship at best and it was easier when Hichigo stayed firmly in the background.

Ichigo stopped suddenly when reiatsu of the hollow he was tracking seemed to vanish. He turned around in a slow circle, feeling out as best he could. While his reiatsu detection skills weren’t the best, the thing was strong enough that even he should be able to sense it. A sinking feeling eased its way into his belly. Unless it knew how to shield itself. That could be a problem. There was a sudden surge of energy behind him and Ichigo whirled around, Zangetsu’s wrap unfurling from the large blade.

“Hmmm. I thought you were just another Soul Reaper. But you smell. . . different.” The figure standing before Ichigo was relatively humanoid but larger than an average person. There was an androgynous look to its smooth features as it regarded Ichigo with an indulgent expression. Flowing out behind it was a sinuous mass of thick tendrils that moved as though they were blowing in a soft wind. But the night was still with nothing to cause them to stir like that. It cocked its head to the side and smiled slightly making Ichigo fight not to cringe. The thing was just creepy. He wasn’t sure why but it made him uneasy just being this close to it. Brown eyes narrowed as its smile widened.

“Just when I thought there was nothing here but meager snacks, I find a full course meal.”

Ichigo flash stepped up to it without a word and slashed out with his sword. He had no intention of bantering with the thing. The sooner this was over, the better. Maybe then the skittering feeling he felt along his skin would go away. The closer he got to it, the stronger it became. There was a flicker of movement and he was suddenly hacking through empty air. Damn, the thing was fast.

“Oh, so you want to play first. Very well. I suppose I could use it to work up an appetite.” The hollow leaned forward and inhaled deeply. “But from the delectable scent of you, I don’t think I’ll be able to hold back very long.”

“Shut up!” Ichigo tried not to shudder. His creepy meter just went off the scale. It was almost like it was sniffing him. But as he attacked again, the hollow just darted away. Even when he used Getsuga-Tensho, it managed to get out of the way in plenty of time. At the edge of his awareness, he could feel Rukia getting closer. She was no match for this thing and with the way it was teasing him, it might try to use her against him. Time to end it. Before he could shift to attack, one of the tendrils snaked out and caught his wrist and sent him flying. Ichigo managed get his balance, but another caught his ankle and dragged his foot out from under him.

“Wha-? Crap!” A third tentacle slammed into his back and drove him into the ground. As the cloud of dust settled and he pulled himself to his feet, he felt something tighten around his calf. The damn thing hadn’t let go of him.

“I’m afraid I’ve decided I don‘t have the patience to play.” The hollow jerked hard on Ichigo’s leg and made him stumble. He would have fallen but several more tendrils caught him from behind and wrapped around his torso.

“Let go!” Ichigo tried to hack away the limbs that held him but his sword hand was snagged and held firm. The grip tightened painfully and he could feel the bones of his wrist grinding together. He let out a pained hiss and was forced to drop Zangetsu. Something slithered along his ankle and started to wind around his leg, moving farther up so it gripped his thigh. Ichigo’s stomach dropped to his toes and he started to struggle. “Son of a bitch, get off of me!”

There was a low laugh. “This doesn’t have to be an entirely un-enjoyable experience, you know.”

“Get off me you piece of shi-mnrph!” Ichigo’s angry words were cut off as something wrapped itself tightly around his mouth. He couldn’t manage more than muffled groans.

“So mouthy. Do you always become so crude when you’re afraid?”

Ichigo glared and tossed his head while he tried to free himself. The tendrils that held him tightened painfully for a moment and he forced himself to be still.

“Better.” The touch on his leg moved upward and Ichigo couldn’t help but flinch. His eyes widened in panic as it rose higher and he let out a distressed sound as it reached his groin. He had a bad habit of getting worked up during a fight and he’d never really been able to control his body’s reaction to the adrenaline. It had calmed somewhat as his fear grew but the teasing touches were making him hard again. Ichigo’s body shook and he renewed his effort to free himself. There was no way he’d let this happen. Raising his power, he tried to throw everything he had into tearing himself away.

“That’s it. Fight all you want. It just adds to the flavor.”

Ichigo let out a small, muffled scream as something wrapped around his length and began to stroke him. He thrust his hips helplessly even as he tried get away. The unwanted pleasure started to build and it didn’t take long before he spilled himself. He felt his cheeks flare hotly with anger and embarrassment. And then his head fell back and he moaned beneath the gag as something engulfed him and began to suck slowly. The tingling surge of climax rose again before fading abruptly. Ichigo let out a sound of dissapointment as he was left feeling vaguely unfulfilled. Which made him angry all over again. There was also a sensation of loss as if something more was being sucked away then just his seed.

The hollow suddenly pulled him in close so their bodies were only inches apart. It grasped his chin with it’s fingers and held him still as if inspecting him. Ichigo could feel its oddly warm breath along his neck as it leaned in to inhale deeply. It’s eyes closed a little and its expression became a little vacant.

“You taste soooo good. So much better than expected. I believe I’m going to take the time to savor this.” The hollow abruptly looked off into the distance.

Ichigo could feel Rukia getting near. What was taking her so long? Had all of that happened in seconds rather than the excruciatingly hours it seemed to take?

“But not here.” A pale finger trailed down Ichigo’s cheek and he tried to turn his head away. “I believe I’d like some privacy for this.”

There was an intense feeling of being closed in as more tendrils wrapped around Ichigo’s body, cocooning him completely in white. His muffled screams of protest grew quiet as he was engulfed. Darkness washed over him as his head was covered. There was a brief moment of panic when he thought that his air would be cut off. But despite being completely wrapped from head to toe, he could still breathe. Which was a small favor considering his situation.

Ichigo closed his eyes reflexively and twitched in the hollow’s grip. His muscles barely moved even though he was straining with everything he had. And then there was a strange thrumming sensation and every sense that remained to him was softened. Was it hiding its power again? The thought chilled him. If it couldn’t be found, how the hell were they going to find him? As much as he hated the thought of being rescued, he was becoming uncomfortably aware that he might not be able to get away by himself. Not that he’d stop trying. He’d fight until the end no matter what happened.

Ichigo’s stomach jumped as if he’d fallen from a great height. They were moving. He struggled to move in the confines of his prison as his captor got farther and farther away from Rukia and from everyone else. Where the hell was it taking him? There was a small quaver of fear that assaulted him when he realized it may be planning on going back to Hueco Mundo. Wasn’t that where hollows lived? Would anyone be able to find him there? The questions kept coming, each more disheartening than the last. Ichigo refused to be beaten even by his own mind and he ruthlessly pushed all of it aside. He had to focus. So far, all it had done was play with him. Maybe he could catch it by surprise. There had to be a way.

Then there was a sudden jerk and a flash of light that made him squint after being in complete darkness. Ichigo was mildly surprised when the tendrils loosened. Had they arrived already? He let out a grunt as he was dropped and left hanging suspended by his wrists. Thick tentacles wrapped his arms from wrist to elbow and held him in the air. The one wrapped around his mouth pulled away and he took a few deep, greedy gulps of air. The hollow hung from some sort of beam a short distance away, its own tendrils supporting its body.

Ichigo could still feel the thick, cottony sensation all around him. It was probably still hiding their presence. Great, so he was on his own. Looking around briefly, Ichigo saw the interior of what looked like an abandoned warehouse. He was hanging nearly thirty feet in the air and he did his best not to look nervous. The fall probably wouldn’t kill him but he didn’t want to test the theory. Glaring at the hollow, he sneered.

“What do you want with me?” It was a stupid question and he immediately regretted asking it. The hollow swung itself a little closer until they were eye to eye.

“Hmmm. You must be a little slow. I would have thought that was obvious. No matter. You’ll still taste just as sweet.” A few more tendrils came back in and Ichigo shifted nervously, his feet kicking weakly in midair.

“W-wait. . .”

“I’ve already waited longer then I like.” The hollow darted in and licked a long line up from Ichigo’s jaw along the side of his face. “Don’t worry, I’m not going to kill you. At least not right away.” It’s eyes glittered in anticipation. “There are other ways to devour a soul and I find it much more satisfying to take it apart one piece at a time.”

Ichigo snarled and kicked out, catching the hollow in the hip. It grunted in discomfort before it grimaced and shifted it‘s weight.

“Playing is all well and good, but I dislike food that fights back.”

“Well you can just go funghnph. . .” Ichigo fought not to gag as a thick tentacle shot forward into his mouth, filling it and nearly hitting the back of his throat. It expanded slightly as he tried to bite down. But it’s rubbery texture was too dense and his teeth didn’t even break the surface. The remaining length of it wrapped around the lower part of his face and held his jaw tightly shut around it. Ichigo’s head was drawn back at an almost painful angle and he groaned, breathing heavily through his nose.

“I can make this painful if that’s what you really want.” Slender fingers dipped under the neckline of Ichigo’s robe and reached down to tease one of his nipples. He let out a thin whine and shifted under the touch. “But it doesn’t have to be that way.” The pressure eased slightly and Ichigo’s head was brought back to a more comfortable position. “There, see?”

Ichigo didn’t answer as he watched the hollow with narrowed eyes. The offending hand continued its ministrations and he couldn’t keep his breath from hitching slightly. The hollow’s lips stretched in a wide smile.

The tendrils resumed their advance and slipped into Ichigo’s clothing through the sleeves of his robe and up the legs of his hakama. He let out a muffled protest as his skin was caressed lightly. It deepened into a moan as the touches became firmer. They moved sinuously over his body and after a few minutes, the fabric loosened.

Ichigo let out a muffled yelp as the grip on his arms changed. His body was manhandled and shifted so all of his clothing fell free. The uniform fluttered silently to the ground below, leaving him bare. He felt himself flush again and looked away from the appreciative leer that was shot in his direction. His nude body was almost gently cradled in looped tendrils, their grip wrapped around his upper arms and shoulders with another under his knees. The gag was still firmly in place while his hands were bound tightly behind his back.

What the hell was it going to do to him? Ichigo could guess but he didn’t like any of the scenarios his frightened mind was coming up with. How was he going to get out of this?


	2. Chapter 2

Ichigo’s thoughts were racing as he tried to figure a way out of his current situation. He’d never dealt with a hollow in this context before and he wasn’t sure what the hell he was going to do. He shifted uncomfortably and tried to work his way free. Grunting with the effort, he twisted in the bindings, making his body sway slightly.

“I believe I’d like to take back what I said. Maybe I don’t mind a little resistance.” There was a soft snicker. “Not that it will do you any good.” 

Ichigo ignored the hollow and continued to try and loosen his bonds. He’d deal with the fall. He just needed to get away from here before his rising panic blocked everything out. The tentacle under his knees suddenly spit into two separate pieces, each wrapping around one of his bent legs tightly. It wasn’t until they started to spread his thighs apart that he considered how vulnerable he was at the moment. Not to mention how very naked. Shaking his head angrily, Ichigo glared at the hollow. But it had moved a few feet away and didn’t show any signs of getting closer. The creepy smile was back and it sat back slightly as if it were about to watch some sort of show.

Ichigo jerked in the bindings as several things started to touch him in different places. The first were small feelers that were thinner than the rest of the tendrils moved in close and their tips grazing his skin. It sent uncontrollable shivers across his body and Ichigo closed his eyes for a moment to try and regain his composure. The hollow seemed to enjoy watching him struggle and he refused to give it what it wanted. But thinking that and doing it were two different things. There was a low chuckle that drifted through the air as he let out small whine behind the gag. 

The touches continued behind his ear, across his hipbone and along the arch of his foot. The last one made him twitch violently and the tendril moved further up to his ankle instead. It was almost as if they were looking for the most arousing spots rather the ones that received the most reaction. They adjusted themselves according to what he did and how much noise he made. Ichigo’s breathing started to come out in short pants and he clenched his teeth on the gag in frustration. The teasing was maddening. Not that he wanted it to get any more serious than this. 

As if hearing his thoughts, a few more tentacles approached him, these ones a little thicker. His face twisted slightly when he saw that they were dripping with some sort of fluid. He tried to jerk back out of their reach but they were coming at him from every direction. Their touch was cool at first but it warmed after they started to smooth over his skin in slow sensual movements. The substance was slick, the sensation more arousing than he cared to admit. Ichigo’s head fell back a little as they circled lazily around his nipples and across his belly. He’d never realized how sensitive some parts of his body were. The muscles of his abdomen started to quiver uncontrollably.

Keeping his eyes closed, he tried his best to ignore the touching. But it was a losing battle. Maybe if he shifted himself so the slippery stuff got onto the tendrils holding him, he could work his way free. He did his best to move around but it was an awkward position to be in. Not entirely uncomfortable, but not something that was easy to get out of. The touching became more pronounced and Ichigo let out a soft moan. He stilled instantly when something wrapped around the base of his length. His body started shaking a little with the force of his attempted control. Another tentacle wrapped around his erection while a third coiled around his sac. He couldn’t help the deep groan that escaped him.

Then the tendrils started moving. It was subtle at first but the pace started to increase as they squeezed him gently. Ichigo could feel his arousal building again against his will and found that he couldn’t do anything to stop it. The stroking sped up and the squeezing started to get harder as he started to pant in time with the movement. There was a spike of pleasure that shot through him, making his body buck in the bindings. And then he was coming again. But not before one of the tentacles slid over his tip and started to suck on him. It drew out the orgasm and Ichigo cried out behind the gag. When his limp length was released, he’d been sucked clean. Oh god, it was. . . drinking him? Was that what it meant by taking his soul apart one piece at a time? 

Ichigo could barely think in the aftermath of the climax, but he couldn’t help wondering where Hichigo was during all of this. There was no way he wouldn’t at least make a comment about what was happening. But Ichigo couldn’t feel him at all. Did it have something to do with the fuzziness that was smothering all of his other senses? For the first time since his inner hollow had shown up, Ichigo wished he was there. He let himself hang limply in his bonds as his heart rate slowed. Pleasurable or not, this was already making him tired. And he hadn’t been able to free himself at full power. He had next to no chance of getting away now unless somebody managed to find him. Or if the hollow let him go. Not that he expected that to happen.

“Did you like that?”

Ichigo cracked an eye open to glare at the hollow who hadn’t moved. But its smile had widened. Ichigo looked away nervously when it became visibly obvious that the hollow was male. He hadn’t even known they had genders as such. But this one couldn’t be mistaken and he was apparently happy with what he was seeing. Ichigo hoped that he stayed where he was. This was all bad enough. But there was a certain detachment to his predicament at the moment. If the hollow decided to participate in a more active roll, he wasn’t sure he’d be able to deal with it quite as well.

“You should be honored. I can’t remember the last time I’ve enjoyed a meal so much.” 

Ichigo didn’t acknowledge him and soon he didn’t have the concentration to do that anyway. The tendrils had started stroking him again. He didn’t think he would be hard again so soon but they were working him back to firmness rather quickly. He clenched his fingers as he tried to think about something else. Then something slid down around his hips, making his eyes snap open in shock. No, they weren’t going to do this. Ichigo began jerking in his bonds again as a slick tentacle curved under his body and started probing his backside. He grunted as he tried to lift his pelvis away but there was nowhere to go. Shaking his head, he groaned in frustration as it started to slip inside.

The ridge of muscle resisted the intrusion and Ichigo could feel the appendage adjusting itself and becoming a little narrower to compensate. He nearly sighed in relief that it wasn’t just going to tear its way in. But it was short lived as it continued to push further inside his body. His length was squeezed suddenly, drawing his attention away and he cried out again. The combination of the manipulation of his erection and the stimulation from behind was enough to make him go again. That shouldn’t be natural should it? It felt like his body was giving in too easy but he didn’t know what to do about it.

He was sucked clean once more but before his body could relax, he was being stroked again. This was ridiculous. There was no way he could keep up this pace. Ichigo had no doubts about his own stamina but this was a little different from a fight or running a marathon. He had his limits and he knew it. And on top of the physical exhaustion that was creeping up on him, he felt that sense of loss every time it made him come. There was another chuckle from the hollow.

“I can see that you’re a little surprised. Don’t worry. I can bring you to readiness as many times as I want.” 

A thick tendril slid across Ichigo’s chest leaving a wet trail behind. There was a strange tingling sensation that he hadn’t noticed the first time. Maybe his shock had blocked it out. Every inch of skin that glistened with moisture was suddenly alive with sensation and he groaned again. 

“I assure you, my venom is quite potent. I’ll keep bringing you to the brink until there’s nothing left.” There was a quick twitch of lips as the hollow smirked. “And we haven’t even started.”

Somewhere in Ichigo’s mind, he was laughing uncontrollably. This was how he was going to die? Since he’d become a soul reaper, he considered the fact that he might actually be killed in battle. But this wasn’t quite how he pictured it. He sobered quickly as soon he thought about it. If he didn’t get out of this, dying was a distinct possibility. But how was he going to do that? 

A thick tentacle wrapped around Ichigo’s torso and pulled up while his legs were pulled slightly down and out. The bindings on his hands separated and pulled his wrists away from his body in the opposite direction. The position arched his whole body almost to the point of pain as his head hung back. But the discomfort was pushed aside as the tendril inside of him pushed in at the new angle and started moving in small circular motions. He couldn’t hold in the small helpless sounds that escaped the gag. His body was pulled slightly up and then lowered again, forcing the intrusion deeper inside. The motion was repeated several times and Ichigo pointed his toes, his whole body tensing as he felt himself close to coming again. 

Shuddering uncontrollably in another climax, his eyes nearly rolled back in his head. He felt a little weakened but not so much as he expected after all of that. Not that he didn’t feel its affects. Ichigo felt like his reiatsu was lower than usual. Not a lot but it was enough to notice. Apparently, this thing really was slowly draining him dry. 

A coil of fear snaked into his middle. But one of the larger tentacles stroked his body in a slick, lazy motion and the thought faded away until he was relatively calm again. What the hell? A little voice in his head was telling him that something was wrong but he couldn’t quite take it seriously. Several more appendages smoothed over his skin, spreading more of the venom in their wake. Ichigo’s breath slowed and his head hung loosely. It was getting harder to form a coherent thought.

“There now.” The hollow’s voice was low and soothing. “It’s not your fear I want.” It remained poised nearby, supported by it’s own tentacles like it was reclining in some sort of living hammock. Ichigo could see it out of the corner of his eye but he didn’t take much notice of it. The tendrils drew his body up out of the awkwardly arched position and moved him again. This time, they pulled his limbs in tight to his body and wrapped him in a little ball. It left his backside exposed and he could feel the intrusion expanding slightly as it continued to move. He squirmed in discomfort but couldn’t really do anything about it. The grip on his erection hadn’t changed even though it was now trapped between his thighs and abdomen. 

Ichigo could feel things sliding around him and in him and he shivered as he took a shuddering breath. The tendril inside his body quivered slightly with a tenuous kind of vibration. He rested his forehead on his knees and nearly wept at the overwhelming feel of it. A grunt was forced from him as it started to thrust in and out, all the while vibrating endlessly. At one point, it hit something on the inside that made Ichigo jerk sharply. When it pulled out and then forced its way back in, it hit the same spot again and made his vision go white. He felt himself come again but his release was devoured as soon as it left his body. 

Ichigo’s thoughts took on a dreamlike quality as he was continually maneuvered in different directions. Apparently, the hollow like variety. At times, his arms and legs were spread wide while the stroking and squeezing continued in slow sensuous movements. And then he would be tightly pulled in on himself while the tendrils thrust in and out of him in a frenzy. But they were strangely gentle as they held him in their grip. Almost as if they were afraid to damage him before their owner got what it wanted. 

Ichigo could only endure as he was brought to climax again and again. Sometimes with a moan, and others with a long drawn out wail. When his body calmed, it would be smeared with the slick substance that set his nerves on fire and then it would start all over again. At some point, something was wrapped around his eyes, blocking out what little light there was. Not being able to see added an edge to what was happening. It made him hyper aware of the few senses that were left to him. The rational part of him that should have been freaking out right about now had retreated somewhere deep. It was as if it was trying to keep part of him whole. But he wasn’t consciously thinking about that. He didn’t have the energy or the focus.

An indeterminate time later, Ichigo felt his body tipping and soon he was hanging upside down. His arms were bound tightly against his back while he hung from his ankles. His legs were pulled uncomfortably wide apart and he found himself trying to get upright again. But exhaustion weighed heavily on him and he could barely bend his knees to drag his torso up. He made a frustrated sound as he fell back, his body swaying slightly. There was only so much he could take. The blood was starting to rush to his head and make him dizzy. He didn’t want to lose consciousness. If he stopped struggling the thing might give up and just eat him completely. 

But Ichigo was starting to have trouble breathing and his head started to pound. If he wasn’t blindfolded, his vision would have started to fade to black around the edges. Unable to fight against it any longer, he let himself hang limply. There were a few prodding touches against his skin but there was no reaction from him. Several minutes later, Ichigo felt an odd sensation as his head was slowly released. Blinking his eyes, Ichigo could see the hollow watching him with slightly narrowed eyes. It didn’t look pleased for some reason. Well, it could just go to hell.

“I never said you could go to sleep on me. Perhaps you need something to wake you up.”

Ichigo wasn’t quiet sure what he was talking about. He felt the slithering movement of the tendrils that held him as they shifted their grip. The gag was slowly loosening as well. After a moment, it pulled itself free of his mouth and he tried to flex his sore jaw as he looked around with tired eyes. He’d been pulled up toward the ceiling so the distance to the ground was nearly twice as far away. His muzzy thoughts couldn’t quite comprehend what was happening. Or why he was so much higher up now that when this had started. The small voice in his head started to shrill but he didn’t understand what it was trying to tell him. 

And then the hollow dropped him.

The tentacles let go completely and let him fall. A hoarse scream tore from his throat as he plummeted down. Adrenaline surged and snapped him wide awake. Probably just in time for him to snap his neck. He flailed his limbs weakly but before he finally impacted, he was caught by the hollow as it moved it’s body smoothly beneath him to break his fall. Ichigo took a sobbing breath as his heart thumped heavily in his chest. He was surprised it hadn’t pounded its way right out of his rib cage. He lay reclining against the hollow’s torso while its arms held him loosely. Smooth hands caressed him slowly, mimicking the movement of the tendrils that had been assaulting him earlier.

“Awake now?”

“P-please. . .” Ichigo’s voice was a dry rasp. He was so exhausted. He would have preferred to be beaten bloody and unconscious than have to deal with this. It wasn’t right and it wasn’t fair. After all he’d done, he was going to be molested to death. “Please. Stop.” His plea was weak but even in the wake of the adrenaline surge, he couldn’t quite do more than that. Then there was a strange stirring sensation inside him and he blinked. He heard a distorted growl in his head.

“Get your damned hands off him. He’s mine!”


	3. Chapter 3

“Get your damned hands off him! He’s mine.”

Hichigo’s presence surged forward and Ichigo knew without looking that blackness had probably started to bleed into the whites of his eyes. 

“What’s this?” The hollow’s fingers paused in their exploration. Hichigo ignored him.

“And you. Stop your begging, King. It’s pathetic.” There was a hint of disgust in Hichigo’s words. “I take a nap for five minutes and you let yourself get taken down. What the hell is wrong with you?” 

Ichigo didn’t really have an answer for that. But apparently, Hichigo didn’t expect one as he tried to take control. For the first time ever, Ichigo actually let him. He wasn’t getting anywhere on his own. Maybe this would make a difference. A vicious snarl tore from his mouth and he felt the edge of the partial mask covering the left side of his face. Usually when Hichigo manifested, Ichigo was pushed inside of himself and was only an observer. But this was a little different. He could feel the hollow’s presence almost like they were joining together instead of taking turns. Something about that wasn’t quite right but he couldn’t figure out why yet. Maybe later.

He tore himself free of the Remora’s grip and landed lightly on the ground ten feet below. Ichigo nearly stumbled when he tried to stand. He knew he wasn’t really at full power but this was the most progress he’d made since he’d been captured. Unfortunately, his sword was nowhere in sight.

“I swear, sometimes you’re so useless.”

Ichigo couldn’t help but agree but this wasn’t the time for that. The Remora was getting over his initial shock and preparing to come after him.

“I don’t like to share.” It clenched it’s hands into fists. “And I don’t believe I will.”

Ichigo snorted, the sound slightly distorted with the overlay of Hichigo’s voice as he spoke through him. “Funny. I was thinking the same thing, asshole.” He darted out of reach when a few tentacles tried to catch him but he wasn’t as quick as he usually was. One of them grazed his calf, leaving a wet trail. He could feel the venom pulling at him again. Inside his head, Hichigo was cursing.

“What the hell did you let him do? I feel like shit.” 

“Bitch later. We need to get away from this thing now.” It was a little unnerving to think that Hichigo might have been slowly drained alongside him. He didn’t think their connection worked like that. But of course, he’d never really taken the time to examine it before. Ichigo remained quiet for a few moments as he was lost in thought.

“Don’t ignore me!” For the first time, the Remora looked angry. Now this was the kind of attitude Ichigo was used to when it came to dealing with hollows. Their instincts tended to be violent and out of control. So far, this was the most self contained and controlled one he’d ever come across. 

“Stop thinking. Just deal with it.” Hichigo sounded impatient but that was usual. What caught Ichigo’s attention was the strain in his voice. That was definitely not something he heard very often.

“Are you alright?”

“Focus, moron!” 

Ichigo’s attention snapped back to his surroundings but he was too late to keep from getting snatched up into the air again.

“Dammit! I told you.” Even though Hichigo was sort of joined with him at the moment, he apparently didn’t seem to be able to do much on his own. It was up to Ichigo to move his body while the irritable hollow kept cursing at him inside his head. Until he got caught again anyway. He jerked in the grip that held him as the Remora drifted closer. An angry frown marred his rather androgynous features. 

“As much as I want to get back to business, I don’t think I’ll be able to do that until I take care of this first.” Without warning, he raised his hand and sent out a blast of power. It looked like a dark mirror of the tendrils that currently held Ichigo suspended in the air. But when they reached his body, they went through it. He let out a howl of pain as they tore their way inside his soul. They shifted around like they were searching. Latching onto something inside him, they pulled at it with a vicious tug. There was a splitting sense of pain that nearly made Ichigo black out. His cry was echoed by Hichigo’s but the sound warbled and changed like it was getting louder somehow. And then his inner hollow was pulled forcibly free of his body, his own pale form struggling and swearing.

After a moment, he managed to wriggle free and pull his sword from his back. Slashing out with the blade, he severed several appendages that hovered threateningly. Then he moved forward to free Ichigo who was still held up above the ground. But the redhead was pulled quickly out of reach. 

The Remora smiled briefly before letting his expression grow cold again. “I told you, I have no intention of sharing.” 

“He’s mine and I won’t let you have him.”

Ichigo’s first reaction was to get angry. He didn’t belong to anyone. But it was oddly reassuring to hear Hichigo’s words at the same time. He didn’t have time to think about it further as he saw a flicker of movement behind his fuming hollow. Ichigo tried to call out but before he could warn him, a tendril wrapped around his mouth and silenced him. His arms were held at his sides and he couldn’t even attempt to tear it away. Hichigo snarled and tried to get to Ichigo again. The movement allowed him to miss the sneak attack without even realizing it.

“You seem rather attached to your host. I find it amusing.” The Remora shifted his grip on Ichigo and brought the him closer to his body. The redhead struggled, his muffled protests only making his captor laugh as he reached out to touch his cheek. “You cannot fight me.” The masked hollow turned his keen gaze on Hichigo as he deliberately ran his fingers through Ichigo’s hair. “And neither can you.” 

Hichigo roared in fury and leapt to attack.

The Remora started laughing as he sent more tendrils out toward Hichigo. He slashed at them with his sword but instead of slicing them clean through, they turned insubstantial. They let the blade pass harmlessly though them like some kind of vapor. Hichigo frowned for a split second before one of them solidified again and snaked out to wrap around his throat. It raised him up in the air and as his toes left the ground, he tried once again to slash at them. He managed to cut himself loose from one only to be caught by another. He spent the next several minutes being manhandled as he was shifted from tendril to tendril while he kept hacking away and getting caught again repeatedly. 

He didn’t seem to be making any headway. His breathing had started to become heavy and labored and an angry glare twisted his face. But It didn’t look like he was about to give in. The Remora watched all of this with mild interest for a while. But he seemed to tire of the game and started choking him in earnest. Ichigo watched in stunned silence as Hichigo dropped his sword to claw weakly at the grip on his neck. The Remora casually kicked the blade away without taking his eyes off the struggling hollow. 

“I’m not sure what you are, but it doesn’t matter. I abhor interruptions.” His fingers tightened in the unruly orange locks as Ichigo tried to jerk his head away. “And since this is the best meal I’ve ever had, I can assure you that I won’t tolerate that.”

Hichigo narrowed his eyes as more of the tendrils came toward him and worked their way into his clothes. The choke hold on his throat had loosened enough for him take a few shallow breaths. He coughed a few times before wheezing out a few words.

“Don’t think that I’ll let you suck me off as easy as him.”

“Of course not. I was wondering if I should bother to take my time with you at all. The resemblance between you and the boy is striking. But to be honest, you just don’t taste as good.” 

Hichigo’s golden eyes narrowed a little more as he grunted with the effort to tear himself loose. Ichigo could only guess what was happening under his robes. There was a rippling of the fabric before it was instantly torn to shreds as dozens of tentacles burst out from the inside. It left Hichigo’s pale body bare as he continued to struggle weakly. 

He let out a quiet snarl as his skin was touched all over. The effect of the venom was obvious but he seemed to be fighting it. But his movements started to get progressively slower and Ichigo wondered if he was losing the battle. He’d never seen his hollow look so tired before. For that matter, he’d never really seen him hurt either. But he had to be in a certain amount of pain from the way he was suspended in the air like that.

Hichigo let out a guttural growl that degenerated into a pained moan. Ichigo blinked a few times to make sure he was really seeing what he thought. After a few moments he was sure. Everywhere that the tendrils touched, they left a strange transparent trail in their wake. It looked like instead of bringing Hichigo to climax and devouring the result, they were absorbing him from the outside. Ichigo could feel his apprehension building but he ruthlessly forced it into anger instead.

It didn’t matter that he and his hollow had never really seen eye to eye. Hichigo was a part of him. Ichigo wouldn’t let that thing tear into him. And the Remora seemed to have forgotten about him for the moment. If there was ever a time to do something about this, it was now. He felt a brief burst of energy surge through his body, not unlike the second wind he seemed to get when he was on the verge of death. He didn’t stop to contemplate how many times that had happened since he’d become a soul reaper. Instead, he ripped himself free and landed lightly on his feet, his fingers curling around the hilt of the white Zangetsu.

The Remora seemed to turn in slow motion as his lip curled in irritation. But behind him, Hichigo took advantage of his distraction and pulled his body closer to the other hollow. Using the tendrils to reel himself in, he kicked him hard in the back. At the same time, Ichigo flash stepped forward and brought the sword down. The dual attacks left the Remora momentarily stunned as he tried to figure out which way to defend. The blade came down and cut through the mask like paper, tearing the startled hollow in half. As his body started to fade away, it’s tentacles dissolved as well. Hichigo fell limply from its grip and Ichigo tried to catch him. But the extra energy had apparently been completely used up and they fell in a heap with the pale hollow landing on top of him.

Hichigo lay gasping and coughing for breath with his cheek pressed against Ichigo’s chest. The redhead watched him warily. The only time they’d ever been this physically close was when he was trying to kill him. After a few moments, the pale head rose and narrowed golden eyes regarded him coolly. 

“Well, that was fun. What the hell was that shit?”

Ichigo sneered in return. “And where the hell were you?”

“Che. So you finally admit you need me?”

“Answer the damn question.”

Hichigo looked around for a moment before answering. “Couldn‘t get past the stupid barrier that thing put up.” He turned his head back to look at the redhead. “At least not until your little freak out when he dropped you.” He snickered. “You scream like a girl.”

“Get off me, asshole.”

When Hichigo leaned forward and pressed into him, Ichigo was suddenly aware that they were both very naked. There was an odd look in the golden eyes as the hollow gazed at him intently. But Ichigo didn’t return his look. His attention was drawn by the strange translucent spots on Hichigo’s skin where the Remora had tried to absorb him. There were some bold smears of white that looked like they’d been colored back in on the left side. It took Ichigo a moment to realize that they were the spots that had touched his own skin. Reaching out a tentative hand, he trailed his fingers across the other pale cheek. The paths of his fingertips blazed with color for a few moments before fading to the hollow’s natural, solid color. Hichigo watched him uncertainly, wariness clouding his gaze.

“What are you doing?”

“Are you okay?” 

The question seemed to catch the hollow by surprise but he covered by turning the surprise into a sneer. “I’d be better if you didn’t get yourself almost dead on a regular basis.”

Ichigo frowned at him and let his hand fall. “I thought that was what you wanted. That you’d get to take over if I was gone.” Ichigo jerked and shrank back a little as Hichigo brought his face closer.

“You never get it. I don’t want you dead.” He leaned in, his mouth suddenly hovering over Ichigo’s throat. “I want to devour you myself.” His lips were hot against the redhead’s skin as he began to bite and suck.

Ichigo gasped quietly before stuttering. “W-what are you doing?” Was he going to finish what the Remora started? Hichigo shifted to lick along Ichigo’s shoulder where it still glistened with the slick venom. The corner of his mouth twitched slightly before he came back up and sealed his lips over Ichigo’s, thrusting his venom coated tongue inside. Ichigo was so startled he didn’t even try to push him out. The taste was a little bitter but he felt the thrumming tingle of its affects immediately. He moaned helplessly into Hichigo’s mouth before he tried to pull himself away.

It was a feeble effort and the hollow held him down easily. Pulling his face back and letting his King up for air, Hichigo grinned down at him. His look was possessive with feral hints of uncontrollable desire at the edges. Ichigo’s breath hitched slightly as the hollow shifted his position and moved down his body. He hovered momentarily over the redhead’s reawakening arousal before swallowing it whole. Ichigo cried out suddenly, his back arching against the cracked cement of the floor. He could feel grit digging into his shoulder blades, but the feeling was lost in the pleasure ripping almost painfully along his body. 

But he couldn’t do anything about it as he came hard into the hollow’s warm mouth. Hichigo swallowed eagerly before pulling off him with an almost delicate last lick. His voice was low and heated, the sound of it tingling across Ichigo‘s skin. 

“He was right you know. You taste so incredibly good.” The hollow’s skin seemed to glow a little before his natural color returned again. Through the aroused haze, Ichigo was worried once again that his soul was about to be eaten once piece at a time.

Hichigo trailed his fingers along Ichigo’s calf where another smear of venom glistened wetly before rubbing it along his own erection. Ichigo’s eyes widened a split second before his knees were raised and the hollow pushed inside of him. Where he’d felt violated by the unfamiliar touch of the Remora, all he felt here was warmth and a wave of shuddering pleasure that shook his whole body. He wrapped his legs around Hichigo’s waist as the hollow leaned down and began licking a trail up his chest. His azure tongue darted out to tease Ichigo’s left nipple before he started to nibble at it with his teeth.

Ichigo tangled his fingers in the snowy white hair all the while wondering why he was being affected this way. After being held captive and tormented for who knows how long, he should be more careful than this shouldn’t he? After all, his own hollow had tried to kill him on several occasions. But as Hichigo started to move inside of him, he lost track of his thoughts. The sensation rippled right through the core of him. The thrusting movements started to quicken and the waves built, making Ichigo throw his head back. The mewling groan that escaped his lips was a foreign sound that he almost didn’t recognize as his own voice. And then as the wave crested, there was a slight increase of pressure and a sense of fullness. With it, came a surge of energy that Ichigo felt from the top of his head right down to his toes.

After his whole body tensed, he went limp under Hichigo. A heavy sense of fatigue started to drag him down. But aside from being tired, he felt better than he had before all this started. The hollow watched him with a smug look on his face. After a few moments, he pulled Ichigo up into his lap. He sighed heavily as he held the redhead close and rocked him. Hichigo murmured into his hair and Ichigo found himself pressing closer for some reason.

“You’re mine and nobody else’s.” Lips pressed to Ichigo’s temple. “Always mine Aibou.” 

Ichigo made no comment even though he was seriously confused. And it wasn‘t just because he felt so safe at the moment. Hichigo was being strangely gentle and he’d never   
really considered their existence as a partnership before. Not wanting to upset the weird mood, he let out a soft sigh and lay still. After a while, his eyes fluttered closed as he finally succumbed to unconsciousness.

. . . . . . .

“Ichigo!” 

He heard the familiar voice echoing as if it’s source was far away. Forcing his heavy eyes open, Ichigo could see the bright outline of what was probably the door to the warehouse. Two shadowed outlines were quickly becoming larger as a pair of figures got closer. Shifting his tired body, Ichigo could feel that he lay curled on his side, fully clothed. There was no sign of Hichigo as he levered himself up into a sitting position. He blinked his eyes and the figures suddenly became clear as Rukia and Renji came running up to him. 

“Ichigo, are you okay?”

“What happened?” He blinked up at them and knew it was a stupid question since he probably knew more than they did. Not that he was in a hurry to tell them about it.

“You’ve been missing for hours. We couldn’t sense you anywhere.” Renji leaned down and put a hand on his shoulder almost as if to make sure he was really there. He had Zangetsu settled at his back and Ichigo felt instantly better when he saw it. He did his best to get to his feet but ended up being supported between the two Soul Reapers. Rukia glanced around quickly.

“Did you see it? We haven‘t been able to sense the Remora’s presence either.”

“I took care of it.” 

The other two exchanged a glance before turning back to him again. 

Rukia gave him a dubious look. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah.” Ichigo started to move forward and they were forced to move with him or let him fall flat on his face. He was surprised to feel that the minor injuries he’d had seemed to be completely healed. Now he just felt tired. He knew they had more questions but he just didn’t have the energy to deal with it at the moment. He wanted nothing more than to go home and sleep for three weeks.

Turning his attention inward, he felt for Hichigo. He found him easily, his presence curled up somewhere inside him like he was sleeping. Nudging his awareness slightly, Ichigo received the mental equivalent of a soft swat. The hollow murmured something and slipped deeper. But not so far that Ichigo couldn’t feel him. He smiled a little and his companions traded another wary glance. But he wasn’t going to explain it to them. Hichigo was his and he wasn’t going to share either.


End file.
